Fall Into Me
by frankybadass
Summary: A vampire and his witch enemy. The soulmate principle. A complicated love. They are destined to be together, but everyone keeps trying to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: SOULMATE.**

Sanchia Schuyler Scottsdale wasn't exactly Texas' most ideal girl. To all the Texan's, this exotic beauty looked as if she belonged on the cover of a famous fashion magazine or on some runway in New York. Sanchia, who went by Schuyler(she liked that name better) was standing in front of her bedroom mirror, which showed every part of her. She had an elfin face and cheekbones to die for. Her eyes were an emerald green color that sparkled in the sun and in the moon(which they were sure to do tonight.) Her gorgeous scarlet dress reached her ankles and had a small train in the back. She had bought the expensive dress made of silk in a little boutique she had come across while in Paris. One of the perks of being a rich Texan girl? She could go anywhere and not have a care in the world about how much she spent. And tonight, she would need that.

Tonight, was an important night for Schuyler--even more important than she realized at the time. It was All Hallow's Eve and her high school, Houston Public School, was having their annual halloween dance tonight, only this year--things were going to be different for Schuyler. This was her chance to make a name for herself, not that she hadn't done that already. No one at school could resist her devastating good looks. She was popular the second she walked through the door. She and her mom moved a lot, but her mother had agreed to stop moving until Schuyler graduated and was able to live on her own. Schuyler loved that idea, but it also scared her a bit, not that this brunette goddess was frightened easily.

Anyway, Schuyler knew that tonight was an important night. Tonight, she would make her _first _impression as a senior-- the first month of school didn't necessarily count. It was the Halloween Homecoming Dance that counted the most. All the seniors would make an entrance in their gorgeous formal gowns and then, at a quarter 'til midnight, the seniors(not the underclassman) would scatter throughout the school and change into their costumes. At exactly midnight, they would all meet on the football field and the winner would be chosen. Schuyler was sure that she would be the winner. She had the perfect costume.

Little did Schuyler know, her life would change forever tonight. Nothing would ever be the same.

But right now, Sanchia Schuyler Scottsdale was still convincing herself to act normal, though she was anything but, and the naïve part of herself was telling her that tonight, she was sure to win. Tonight, _everyone _would be jealous. _Not that they aren't already jealous, _Schuyler added menacingly to herself. Schuyler slipped on her red prada heels that strapped around her feet, showing off her toes which were sparkling with red nail polish and tinted with charcoal black nail polish. She grabbed her red clutch purse from her dresser and as she walked down the stairs, her charcoal black hair fell past her shoulders in waves. She truly looked like a goddess and every person at Houston Public School was going to be blown away tonight.

Schuyler met her date downstairs. Jacob Meyers. He was a senior, too, and they had been best friends since babies in diapers. Many thought they were a couple, but that was nearly impossible considering Jacob Meyer didn't exactly swing that way. She chuckled mutely at the thought and smiled as she stopped in front of Jacob.

He was handsome, very handsome. She saw what all the guys saw in him, and the girls, too. He was very popular with the ladies and the boys, but he preferred the males, of course. Still, he enjoyed all the attention that he got from both. His ash blond hair was disheveled and fell a little, hiding a little bit of his right eye, but you could still see that he had gorgeous baby blues that any person, girl or guy, could drown in. He was tall, about six foot three, and Schuyler only came up to his shoulders. Compared to Jacob, she felt like a shrimp. He, himself, was also a bit intimidating, to guys, anyway. He was sexy, like, model sexy, and any person could see his abs through his blue dress shirt, which he was wearing a black jacket over. He had on black dress pants and black dress shoes. She had also seen his costume, which was kick ass, and she knew they were both going to win tonight.

"Girl, you look _sexy_!" he exclaimed, flashing his pearly whites in his friend's direction.

Schuyler smiled back, flashing him her pearly whites. Most people expected stars to shoot from her mouth when she smiled. She was just _that _beautiful. Sometimes, even Jacob said he found himself thinking about turning straight just to kiss her. But they both laughed at that one when they realized it was never going to happen. Still, it flattered Schuyler that even a gay guy was willing to turn straight if it meant being with her. It helped her ego.

And still, even with all the popularity, the good looks, the clones(otherwise known as her "loyal followers"), Schuyler was a genuinely nice girl. No one expected someone as devastatingly beautiful as Schuyler to be so sweet, or to be so kind to everyone, including those who were definitely below her status. Schuyler didn't believe in statuses, but that came with being a witch. Yes, that's right. Sanchia Schuyler Scottsdale, known to the Night World as Sanchia Schuyler Redfern(the vampires cousin), is _a witch. _And a real one at that. No one knew this about her, mostly because, no one was allowed to. The number one rule in Night World was to never tell a human about Night World, that and never fall in love with a human. Though Schuyler was no longer part of that world(most of the witches had joined Circle Daybreak, an organization for Night World creatures who had found their soulmates in humans), she still felt as though she shouldn't tell people about the Night World. Plus, it wasn't like Schuyler actually _believed _in the soulmate principle. Sure, it was happening to everyone, or so they said, but she figured it was just some lie they all made up. She was bitter about love and she certainly didn't believe in it. But that was only because of something she never liked to talk about--- her birth parents had abandoned her and she had never known why. That had made her bitter about love. So, the only people she really trusted were her mom(adopted mother, but she had never called her that) and Jacob, who was basically her twin.

"Not as sexy as you," Schuyler protested

"Puh-lease," he said, waving a hand, "anyone who sees you is going to drop dead."

Schuyler giggled and playfully gasped. "Oh, I would sure hope not. I wouldn't want anyone dying because of me."

"They will if we don't get there soon. After all, everyone is just _dying _to see your dress, Sky," he paused and then added, "and your costume, of course."

Schuyler grinned mischeviously. "Of course."

Then, Schuyler and Jacob locked arms, and he led her to his black mercedes. They were going to arrive in style, enter in style, and leave in style. That was their motto, well, one of them, anyway.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Schuyler and Jacob arrived, everyone else was already there--- just as they had planned, of course. They couldn't make an entrance unless _everyone _saw them. And everyone who was anyone would be at the dance. Of course, Schuyler felt bad for those who chose to stay home and wished that they were there, too. Not just to see her, but so they could have fun, too. Schuyler accepted everyone, and her closest friends were the ones who everyone else ignored. Still, no one shunned Schuyler for being nice to those less fortunate than them(that was the nicest way the snobby rich girls could put it), mostly because they just thought she thought of them as charity, when in reality, Schuyler thought of them as _friends, _and friends they would remain.

Schuyler and Jacob locked arms as soon as they stepped out of the car. Schuyler's dress fell to her ankles once again and the smooth silk brushed against her skin, sending shivers up her spine. The weather wasn't helping one bit. It was a bit cold outside, but when Jacob pulled her closer, she suddenly felt warm. She was surprised at the warmth emanating off him and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe, he, too, were keeping a secret from her. The only people she knew to emanate that kind of heat from their bodies were werewolves, but she would be able to sense if Jacob were a vampire, and he certainly isn't one.

Schuyler pushed that thought to the back of her mind as the two walked across the red carpet and two guards opened the doors to the school for them. They walked inside, someone gasped, and then all eyes were on them. _Just as expected, _Schuyler thought, grinning to herself. She turned her head slightly, only to see that Jacob, too, was grinning.

"Let's go get 'em, tiger," Jacob whispered, grinning at her in a way that made her laugh.

"Yes, let's," she said, pulling him even closer as the two made their way into the common's area, where all the drinks and food were. The two made their way to the table with the chocolate fountain and released their arms, not surprised that immediately after doing so, someone else had already linked arms with the both of them. Schuyler turned her head, only to see that she had been joined by Lycan Johnson, a sophomore and a werewolf, who kept trying to pursue her, even though she was clearly not interested. He was a good guy, but he didn't exactly have good intentions. Schuyler scoffed at the thought, and removed her arm from his. She glanced out the corner of her eye, only to see that Jacob had been joined by his on and off boyfriend, Tyler Samson(a junior). She waved and he waved back, then left Tyler all by his lonesome to walk with her to the gymnasium.

"What about Tyler?" she whispered in his direction, once everyone's eyes were finally pointed somewhere else.

Jacob rolled his baby blues in the other direction and then focused his eyes on her. "I only have eyes for my date tonight," he said, stifling a laugh. "Plus, I have had enough of Tyler messing with my head. I'm moving on."

Schuyler grinned. "Good, I never liked Tyler, anyway."

"You could have told me that before."

"I did," Schuyler protested, a tad offended. "You just never listened to me. That was one thing we never agreed on."

"Yes, well, I'll leave myself a mental note to take your advice next time a guy comes along."

Schuyler placed a kiss on his cheek and then the two made their way to the center of the dance floor. One of her favorite songs started to play and she smiled up at Jacob as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders.

"You didn't..?" she asked, smiling radiantly at him. Her pearly whites were showing now more than ever. He was the only person in her life, aside from her mother, that could get her to show all of her teeth.

He gasped playfully and shrugged innocently. "I may or may not have done it, but FYI, I know it's your favorite." He grinned at her, and Schuyler leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. It wasn't awkward being that close to Jacob. He was the only guy that she could be herself around. He was the only guy, aside from those in Circle Daybreak, that she could trust, and even some of them she was just now warming up to. She would basically die without her best friend.

Schuyler and Jacob stayed quiet, allowing their bodies to sway perfectly in the music. They turned right on cue. They knew what they were doing, especially with Schuyler being a witch and all. She was lithe like a ballerina and able to match the right steps perfectly without stepping all over Jacob's toes.

The song played in Schuyler's mind as she and Jacob danced to the music. Her eyes closed and she just allowed herself to take in the beautiful words. And without even realizing it, she began to sing them.

"_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale. I'm not the one you sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell. This ain't hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now, it's too late for you and your white horse to come around. Now, here you on your knees, begging for forgiveness, begging for me. Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry, 'cause I'm not your princess, this ain't fairytale. I'm going to find someone someday, who might actually treat me well. This is a big world. That was a small town, there in the rear view mirror disappearing now. And it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now. Oh, oh, oh, oh, try and catch me now. Oh, oh, oh, oh. It's too late, to catch me now..._"

Without realizing it, the music had stopped when Schuyler had started to sing. Jacob had pulled away, something she also hadn't realized. And when she turned her head, her eyes locked with someone else's, someone that startled her. Her heart leaped into her throat, not literally, of course, but she started choking, anyway. All of the sudden, she couldn't breathe. She tore her eyes from the unwelcome guest and looked down. All of the sudden, she was hyperventilating and she felt very weak in the knees. For some unknown reason, she wished that she was a vampire, but only for a second. Vampires could withstand almost any kind of pain, but she had a feeling that even vampires couldn't deal with whatever she was feeling right now. Though she wasn't looking at any of them, she knew that everyone's eyes were on her and they were staring at her in horror. She felt the way they looked. Jacob immediately rushed to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. He had no clue what was wrong with her and for the first time in her life, Schuyler didn't know what was wrong, either. Her witch instincts weren't working and she didn't like that.

She needed to call Thierry and she needed to call him _now_!

"I have to go," Schuyler gasped in between breaths. Jacob started to follow her, and part of her was tempted to let him, but she couldn't allow him to discover the Night World. "Stay," she whispered. "I'll be fine. I just have to make a call. I'll meet you in the commons once I've finished."

To make sure that Jacob didn't follow her, Schuyler made her way into the girl's bathroom and locked all the doors with her witch powers, that way _no one _would be able to find her. She sat on the floor in front of one of the stalls and gathered her cell phone from her purse and into her hand. She quickly hit send once finding Thierry's picture and waited for an answer.

Thierry answered on the first ring. No one called Thierry's private line unless they were in trouble and Thierry knew that.

"Hey, Sky, what's wrong?" Thierry asked, sounding alarmed and not to mention, a bit distant. She rolled her eyes, the happy part of herself thinking that he must have been spending more time with his beloved Hannah Snow, his soulmate. She rolled her eyes at the word. It had caused so much trouble for the people, but she didn't dare tell Thierry, Lord of the Night World, that.

Schuyler's breathing had returned to semi-normal, allowing her to think clearly. She would have to be in the right mind in order for Thierry to understand her, but once the words were out of her mouth, there was no going back.

"Prince Ramakrishna was here, at my dance. I'm not sure if he's still here, but I think we're in trouble. He was staring at me, and it was really creepy. I have a feeling something horrible is going to go down toni--"

Schuyler was silenced in mid-sentence by an ear splitting scream. She nearly jumped up from her spot on the floor, but she managed to keep hold of the phone.

"What the hell was that!?" Schuyler heard Thierry exclaim, more like demand, from the other end of the line.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Oh, no you're not. You leave this in our hands, Sky. We don't want you getting hurt."

Schuyler rolled her eyes. "I appreciate that, Lord Decourdes, but I have to do this on my own. He came here for _me _and that's exactly what I'm going to give him."

Schuyler hung up before Thierry could protest. She knew she was going to be in big trouble for that, but right now, she didn't care.

Schuyler used her powers to unlock the doors quickly and she rushed out of the bathroom, using her telekinesis to pick up the purse and sling it over her shoulder, and she ran into the gymansium, stopping dead in her tracks at what she saw. Everything was fine. People were dancing. Jacob was standing by the drinks, talking to some boy she recognized as a sophomore, but couldn't put a finger on his name, and other people were talking in the common's area. She didn't understand what was going on and she sure wished that she had telepathy so she could figure it out. Though everything looked normal, Schuyler couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. And Schuyler was _always _right. At least, she had never been wrong, but maybe she was... no, it wasn't possible. Something is terribly wrong.

Schuyler walked up to Jacob. "What was all that screaming about?" she asked, prying him away from the cute sophomore boy.

Jacob shrugged and looked puzzled when he faced Schuyler. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

And by the look on his face, she knew Jacob was telling the truth. He wasn't the type of guy that would lie to his best friend, or to anyone for that matter. He had a good heart and she had no choice but to believe him. Even if she knew deep down that what she had heard had been real-- frighteningly real.

"I must have been hearing things," she said, not sounding so convinced that there hadn't been a scream. And that's when she saw him again, out of the corner of her eye. He was following her and she had to stop him. When he noticed that she saw him, he started walking in the opposite direction.

"Look, I'll meet you on the football field. First, I have to take care of something."

Jacob looked at Schuyler questioningly, but kept all questions to himself. He knew better than to ask her questions. He would never get an answer. That was something he had learned in the whole seventeen years that he had known her.

"I'll see you then," he said with a sigh, and then he turned to talk to the sophomore, whose name she remembered as Akin. He, too, was a Night World creature, a vampire, to be exact. But Jacob didn't have to know that.

Schuyler flashed him a smile, dropped her purse into his hand, and then ran outside. Everyone looked at her, but no one stopped her. They knew better. She was still following Prince Ramakrishna until finally, he came to a stop in the middle of the football field. He smirked in her direction and she scowled at him. Then he hissed, showing his canines. They were frightening, she had to admit that, but she wasn't going to let him smell her fear. There was nothing worse than a vampire, an evil vampire nonetheless, sensing your fear. They could kill a person in a second and the person wouldn't even know what had hit them, except for the terrible bite marks that would be left on that person's neck, not to mention the excruciating pain that came with them.

"Why are you even here Prince Ramakrishna? You know you're not supposed to be here. You have to stay where you belong and where you belong only."

Prince Ramakrishna smirked in a way that made her feel extremely nervous and then he took one step closer to her. She didn't step back, which was stupid mistake, she knew that. Still, she wasn't going to show the evil Night World Prince her fear. So, she just moved closer to him, which was worse, because all of the sudden, Schuyler felt herself going weak in the knees. It was how she had felt when she spotted Prince Ramakrishna in the gymanasium, only this time it was much stronger, and when she looked into his eyes, she could tell that he was feeling it, too. Only, he had a better job of hiding it, whatever _it _is.

Prince Ramakrishna was astounded at how he felt while staring into Schuyler's emerald green eyes. He couldn't deny that they were beautiful, which he found odd. She was his enemy. He wasn't supposed to think that his enemies had beautiful eyes. It certainly wasn't making sense to the seventeen year old prince, but all of the sudden, he was extremely aware of Schuyler and her body, and her mind. His vampire power was telepathy, but he had never felt anything like this before. He could _feel _her thoughts, not just heart them, and it was strange. He was also extremely aware of her curves, which the silk of her red dress brought out perfectly. He unknowingly licked his lips, but not out of thirst, more out of a longing-- a longing to kiss her plush red lips. He shook his head, not understanding why that thought had even crossed his vampire mind. It was wrong, and not to mention unethical. He tried to ignore it the best he could. He was here to kill, not to fantasize about hearing her thoughts.

"I was just sad that our last meeting had ended so soon," Prince Ramakrishna remarked in a sarcastically manner that made Schuyler's leap into her throat.

Schuyler hated that Prince Ramakrishna intimidated her so gosh damn much. He was an egostical, blood-sucking monster. He aimed to kill, and most of the time he was successful. He is one of the world's most dangerous predator and the worst part is that his prey never expects it. He uses his good looks to charm them and then, if he's nice, he makes them forget a whole day, or perhaps more, of their life. But if that were the case, why was her body so aware of him? She could feel some kind of warmth emanating from him... some kind of thread pulling them closer together. She was aware of every part of him-- his disheveled dirty blonde hair, his rock hard abs(which she could see through his white wife-beater), his muscular arms, his gorgeous baby blues which were quickly turning an evil red color, meaning he was thirsty for blood and about ready to attack, but she was still aware of him. She was mostly aware of his eyes... those gorgeous, evil, threatening eyes, and those lips... those kissable... She had to stop herself from thinking that. Kissable? What the hell was her problem? _Get yourself together, _she thought, but before she could do anything, Prince Ramakrishna was in a crouch and then he lunged himself at her.

Her head was bent to the side now and Prince Ramakrishna was holding her roughly. He was too strong and Schuyler was too weak. She couldn't fight him off... not even with her with powers. She was left defenseless, but she found herself not wanting to fight. Being this close to Prince Ramakrishna made her even more aware of his body. And for some reason, it felt right. She knew that idea was terribly wrong. Shivers were sent up her spine and she could tell that something was wrong with him, too. Only, once again, he was doing a great job of hiding it. Her? Not so much.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Schuyler managed to choke.

Prince Ramakrishna ignored her and brought his mouth to the side of her neck, but the second his lips brushed against her neck, something strange happened. A silver thread was pulling them closer together. She could hear his thoughts. How was that even possible? He was thinking the same thing.

_Get out of my head, _Prince Ramakrishna hissed.

_I want to, but I can't, _Schuyler scowled, her mental voice sounding just as weak as she felt. Her heart was racing in her chest and the closeness of her and Prince Ramakrishna's body should have made her feel uncomfortable, but for some unknown and illogical reason, it felt right. She would never be able to justify that one to Thierry Descourdes. Unless...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Prince Ramakrishna's voice... or rather his mental voice.

_Why is this happening? _he hissed. _Why can't I just let you go? _He sounded more angry at himself than he was at her. This thought seemed to comfort Schuyler somehow.

_I think I know, _Schuyler's mental voice whispered.

_Well, what the hell is it? _he asked coldly, but he surprisingly seemed interested.

_Soulmates, _her mental voice whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_What are you talking about!? _Prince Ramakrishna demanded. Soulmates? Like, the soulmate principle. He had heard about it, but never, did he ever think it would happen to him. Especially not with his worst enemy, _a witch. _A Circle Daybreak witch, nonetheless. Then why was he feeling something for her? He was feeling some warmth toward her that he didn't understand. He wanted to fight it. He wanted to forget it, but he found that he couldn't. The silver thread was too strong. The silver thread was pulling them closer together and neither was strong enough to fight.

_Then don't fight it, _Schuyler said, surprised at her own mental voice. Why was she saying that?

_I-I don't want this, _Prince Ramakrishna whispered.

_You can keep telling yourself that, but you know you can't fight it. It's the soulmate principle. You've heard of it--haven't you? _she asked, knowing the answer before he even thought of it.

_Of course, I've heard of it. That's what brought your cousin, your stupid, stupid cousin-- Ash Redfern down. He gave up evil to be with Mary-Lynette... vermin. _His voice was filled with so much venim at the word 'vermin.' And the worst part was that he could feel Schuyler's disgust at him being disgusted by humans. The worst part being that he actually felt bad for making her feel bad.

_Then you know that we can't fight it. Ash Redfern tried, but he failed and fell in love with Mary-Lynette, anyway. Lord of the Night World, Thierry Descourdes fell in love with Hannah Snow, who had been his soulmate for many lifetimes. James and Poppy were the first to rediscover the principle. They were the first to bring it back to the Night World and they are by far the cutest couple I've ever seen. I never believed in the soulmate principle myself, but now that I feel it, like really feel it, I know that it's real. It isn't something that we can fight. Delos Redfern, another one of my cousins, he tried, but he **failed. **Maggie told me what he said to her when he realized that he couldn't fight it. He said that he never wanted it to end. Keller and Galen... they both were willing to give up their love to save the world, but they ended up together, anyway. Soulmates are destined to be together, and no matter how hard you try, you know you can't fight this. We blong together._

Schuyler could see that Prince Ramakrishna was shaking his head in protest. He was being stubborn and she really didn't like that.

_I can fight this. **We **can fight this. I can forget you. I want to forget you, because I-I don't want this, Schuyler Redfern. I don't want you, _his mental voice whispered, but his voice sounded extremely weak and distant.

_Yes, you do, _Schuyler whispered and then without thinking, her lips brushed against his, and then they were kissing. And to her surprise, he kissed her back with more passion than she had ever felt before. She fell into his arms and he unwillingly(partly willingly) held onto her. And then they were falling... _literally. _It was the strangest thing she had ever felt, and the most exhilerating. That is when she realized that she was in his mind.

She could see what he was seeing and feel what he was feeling. A picture came into his mind and then she saw it, too. The picture was of a little boy and of a man that looked to be his father. It was Prince Ramakrishna and his father, King Krishna, leader of the darkness in the Night World(one of Hunter Redfern's followers) and Ramakrishna was only five. His father was standing over him and five year old Ramakrishna was standing over an unconscious girl's body. The little boy looked sad. Schuyler couldn't say that she liked it.

"Well, what are you waiting for you an incompetent little brat? Kill her," King Krishna demanded, glaring at his son.

The little boy shivered as a single tear ran down his cheek. Schuyler's heart ached at the picture.

_I'm so sorry, _she whispered.

Prince Ramakrishna didn't say anything, and he didn't have to. Schuyler could feel what he was feeling. He was feeling hurt and anger. He wished for a father that loved him. He wanted a father that loved him. And she could feel that longing that she had felt only moments ago--- a longing to be loved and to be held and to be accepted without having to prove himself.

_I can give you that, _Schuyler promised.

_No, you can't. No one can. I don't need anyone, and I certaintly don't need a witch girl._

_Stop fighting it, _Schuyler begged. _You're making this harder than it has..._

Her thought was cut short by an ear-splitting scream. She could feel herself jump and out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Prince Ramakrishna was cringing. She could even see tears welling in his once harsh baby blues, but his eyes were now distant and carried the look of disappear. Her heart ached at the sight. It was the worst feeling she had ever felt and she couldn't imagine ever having to live through the kinds of things Prince Ramakrishna had to live through.

_You know, I can still hear your thoughts, and I don't need your sympathy, _Prince Ramakrishna spat.

_Stop trying to fight what's between us, Ramakrishna. We're soulmates. _

_No we're not, _he spat. She could feel his heart and his heart was telling her otherwise. She could feel longing, love, despair, and an aching for something more than he had ever been given in his life. But she could also feel the resitance and the denial. He was trying to fight what he felt. He was being stubborn. He wasn't letting her in all the way and he was attempting to block his thoughts. And it was working. And it hurt.

_Just let me in, _Schuyler's mental voice begged.

_I'm never going to let anyone in. I have no reason to. So, get out of my head, Redfern, or I'll have to force you out, _he spat, though he knew he was lying to himself. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her, let alone bite her.

_I can still hear your thoughts. I can feel your pain, Ramakrishna. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here for you, _her mental voice reassured him.

_No, you're not. Nobody ever has been. No one ever will be. Stop lying and just walk away now. I don't want to have to hurt you._

_Minutes ago, you were willing to kill me, _Schuyler thought. _Don't tell me that that doesn't signify that there is really something between us. Whether you like it or not, Ramakrishna, we are soulmates._

Prince Ramakrishna wasn't giving in. He couldn't give in. He could never love anyone. He would only get hurt in return.

_Stop fighting it. Just give in, _Schuyler pleaded.

But Prince Ramakrishna... he just argued.

They sat like that, arguing for hours, until Schuyler heard a bell that distracted her, giving Ramakrishna the opportunity to pull away. He was hesitant at first, but the stubborn part of him allowed him to pull away. He knew he should kill Schuyler, but something wasn't letting him. Right now, he just really wanted to hit something.

Schuyler felt an ache in her chest, a powerful ache, as Prince Ramakrishna pulled away from her. There was still a connection between them, but it wasn't as strong, and the distance made it fade. She could no longer feel his thoughts and she could no longer speak to him telepathically. She knew she was going to lose him and that thought hurt her. She was still so confused about this, but then she realized that maybe Prince Ramakrishna was right. They didn't want this. It wasn't supposed to happen. It was wrong and stupid, not to mention dangerous. Thierry would probably kill her for it... well, not kill her, but punish her in the only way Thierry knew how. Yell, and when Thierry yelled, it gave Schuyler nightmares for days on end. She didn't want to go through that.

"Go," Ramakrishna spat.

Schuyler closed her eyes and then opened them again, a little confused. _What?_

"What?" she asked, repeating her thought aloud, sounding even more confused than she thought she was.

"I said, _go. _Someone is coming and if they see you, they aren't going to let you get away. Don't you understand? I'm giving you a chance to live, or would you rather die?" She knew it was a rhetorical question and she wasn't about to dignify the idiot with an answer. Still, she didn't want to go. She wanted to be near him... only, she knew that was stupid.

So, without another word, Schuyler turned and walked away.

And for the oddest reason, the two couldn't figure out why they felt a hole where their heart was supposed to be.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Schuyler made her way inside, a couple of teachers told her to go to her corner, meaning the part of the locker room where Jacob was, and change into her costume. When she made her way into the locker room, Schuyler was dazed and confused, but she tried her best to hide it. That wasn't so hard considering she had been burying her emotions her entire life. She just wished she knew what had happened out there. She had heard about the soulmate principle, but she had certainly never believed it. She never thought that it could happen to her. But it had, and with Prince Rasmakrishna out of all people. What was wrong with her? Schuyler pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she noticed the look on Jacob's face. She knew that look. She was in trouble.

"Sanchina Schuyler Scottsdale... where the hell have you been!?" Jacob demanded, his voice sounding more masculine as it got higher. For a gay guy, he had the most masculine voice she had ever heard.

Schuyler put on her best pout and looked up at him with her puppy dog green eyes. No one could resist those green eyes, not even Jacob, as she had stated before. "I'm so sorry, Jakey," she fake whined, putting on a good act by calling him by his nickname that only she was allowed to call him.

Jacob rolled his eyes and then he let out a sigh of defeat.

"It's okay, Sky, but let me tell you, using that puppy dog thing is so not fair!" he complained, but then they both burst out into a fit of laughter and Schuyler grabbed her costume from her locker once everyone else, aside from Jacob, had made their way to the field.

It was five until midnight. It didn't take Schuyler very long to change. Once she was out of her clothes and her dress was on a bench, Schuyler magically applied her attire.

"Let's go," she whispered, shaking her hair out to where it fell past her shoulders once again, only this time it was straight, how it normally was.

Jacob took in a breath. He couldn't help but notice that Schuyler looked breathtakingly beautiful, as usual. He smiled, happy now, more than ever, to have a friend like her, and the two locked arms and made their way outside. Schuyler pushed all thoughts of Prince Ramakrishna to the back of her mind. He wasn't important right now and the sooner she learned that, the better.

When the clock striked twelve, Schuyler and Jacob were called to the center of the football field. All eyes were glued to them, as usual, only this time, no one could remove their eyes. Everyone gasped, taking in both Jacob and Schuyler's appearances.

Jacob was wearing a black suit and his hair was done up. He was wearing a black dress suit tinted with green. The edges of his jacket were gold and on his head was a crown, one that real warlocks wore if they were royality, not that Jacob knew that, but Schuyler did. She had helped him pick it out, after all. Who better to pick a warlock outfit out for a person that an actual witch? His costume was the envy of every guy on the football filed. A few 'ohs' and 'awes' were thrown here and there. Then all eyes locked on Schuyler and there, they remained, awestruck by her presence.

Schuyler smiled, satisfied by the stares everyone was giving her. She could practically feel the envy emanating off them. All the girls were glaring at her, but looking at her wish something not short of complete and utter shock. They had seen her look beautiful, but not _this _beautiful. Then again, no one had ever seen her in her true element, other than those belonging to Circle Daybreak, of course. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress made of cotton. The dress clung to her hips and brought out her curves. There were red tips at the bottom of the dress and everyone noticed that Schuyler was barefoot. They could see her gorgeous nail polish on her perfect toes. Schuyler's charcoal black hair fell past her shoulders and lay, with not a strand out of place, neatly on her back. On one side, her hair was strewn over her shoulder, the other side hid her hair. She had a broom in her hand(she found it funny that humans thought witches rode brooms--that was farthest thing from the truth, but she thought she'd humor their stories anyway) and on top of her head(instead of the traditional pointy hat, which was also a myth) was a shiny silver tiara with black tips. She looked like a witch goddess, and unbeknownst to most of the school, she actually is one.

"Oh my Goddess," she whispered, as she took in a breath. She was used to people staring at her, but not _this _many people. And when she turned her head, she hadn't expected to see Prince Ramakrishna standing in the middle of the crowd. Her heart starting racing rapidly in her chest. Suddenly, she felt weak in the knees again, but she ignored the feeling. She couldn't allow herself to fall on her knees in his presence. He didn't want her, and she was trying to convince herself that she didn't want him, either. Though they both knew it was the farthest thing from the truth.

Her gaze was torn from Prince Ramakrishna's as soon as she heard the winner's names over the speaker.

"Sanchina Schuyler Scottsdale and Jacob Lincoln Meyers!" Principal Mabelle shouted, well, more like sing-songed. She, too, was a witch with an almost yellow hair color(bleach blonde), golden eyes, _literally, _a pixie-like face that made her look a little younger than she actually is, and a petite figure with smooth, pale skin. She was breathtakingly beautiful, like all witches of the Night World.

Schuyler screamed, faking enthusiam, as Jacob pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around a few times.

All the while, her gaze was locked on Prince Ramakrishna's, and then he disappeared. She knew she wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

Her heart ached for _him. _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WELL, that is the best I've got for all of you right now. This was a spur of the moment idea. I thought it would be nice to try a book fanfiction. I absolutely adore The Night World Series by LJ Smith. I do not own any of the characters mentioned from her books. However, I do own Schuyler, Jacob, Tyler, Prince Ramakrishna, and his father(who was mentioned in a flashback and will appear later on.) I also own any other characters mentioned that are not mentioned in The Night World Series. I do not own Thierry or Hannah, as you may have guessed already. You do not have to know the Night World Series to read this, but if you plan on reading the series and do not ruin anything for yourself, I suggest you don't read it. Much information about Circle Daybreak and characters from the books will be revealed. **

**This is a trial run. I may or may not continue with this story, depending on the amount of reviews it will recieve. I normally don't care about reviews, but I won't continue with a story that isn't getting read. I apologize if this is an inconvenience, but I don't ask much of anyone. Read and review. Also, I hope you enjoy. **

**-xxbloodstainedtearsxxx(Kara)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: DANGER.**

Prince Ramakrishna, his full name being Prince Ramakrishna Dawson Jedare, couldn't believe what had happened. Okay, so, he believed it, but he didn't understand it. Why did Sanchia Schuyler Redfern, out of all people, have to be his _soulmate_? Prince Ramakrishna shuddered at the mere idea. As if Sanchia Redfern were his soulmate... as if she was good enough for him. _As if you're good enough for her, _another voice whispered. Prince Ramakrishna removed that thought from his mind immediately. He had to find his brother, and he had to find him _now._

Prince Ramakrishna lived in Houston, Texas, not too far from where Sanchia Redfern lived. Only, unlike Sanchia Redfern, he didn't live in an expensive mansion on top of some hill, or at least, he supposed she lived in a mansion on top of some hill. She acted like a princess, though she was anything but. Night World witches seemed to think they owned the world or something, hence the reason Sanchia was his worst enemy. He normally didn't choose favorites in a fight, but if he had to choose someone to fight against, he would choose her. She was the most fun to mess with-- to hurt. She was the most fun to frighten. He had always gotten a thrill out of smelling her fear, but not tonight. No, tonight, he hadn't felt any pleasure in scaring her at all. Prince Ramakrishna sighed, frustrated with himself. He was a Prince of the Night World, he wasn't supposed to feel any sympothy for anyone, not ever. Prince Ramakrishna wasn't about to lower himself to his once good friend, Delos Redfern's, stupidity. The two had grown up like brothers and then Delos had met _her, _the human girl whom every slave referred to as the 'deliverer.' Ramakrishna thought of her as nothing more than a nuissance, something only vermin could be referred to, naturally.

The prince pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he sped up the stairs to his apartment building. Immediately after stepping foot into his so-called home, Prince Ramakrishna took in the aroma of cigarette smoke and something barbeque, with his brother, it was hard to tell what.

"Brother," Prince Ramakrishna greeted his brother, Prince Leon "the Lion" Jedare. Prince Ramakrishna's voice was harsh, but held a bit of vulnerability behind it, not that his brother would be able to tell. Prince Leon had never been one to pay attention to detail. He wasn't an observer like Ramakrishna.

"Krishna," Prince Leon greeted, looking up at his younger brother. Prince Leon held a cigarette in one hand and waved the other one towards his brother, gesturing for him to sit down. Prince Leon was nineteen, two years older than Ramakrishna, but he was more childlike than Prince Ramakrishna. Unlike Ramakrishna, Leon has charcoal black hair and his natural eye color is chocolate brown, not that many people he meets actually get a chance to see that. Prince Leon is an even worse predator than Ramakrishna-- has been since he was three years old. Ramakrishna and his brother were close, well, as close as two vampires could possibly get. They had a bond from birth, that's how it always was with vampire families, until they started getting separated because of the stupid humans and Circle Daybreak. Prince Leon had an intense hate towards the Daybreakers, unlike Prince Ramakrishna, who thought that Circle Daybreak had done him a favor in killing his father, King Krishna. If he hated one thing more than vermin, it was his father.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that, Leon," Prince Ramakrishna complained. He hated being referred to as Krishna. He didn't want to be reminded of his father... that was the last thing he needed, especially right now. Ramakrishna wasn't so sure whether or not it would be a good idea to tell his brother about that _thing _he had experienced with a witch girl. Prince Ramakrishna decided against it. Prince Leon would have his brother killed, whether it hurt him or not. Prince Leon never took his own feelings into account, as long as the witches payed for what they had done to their father. The witches would pay, and Leon was convinced that he would be the one to make them pay, with the help of his brother and Hunter Redfern, of course.

"I know you had some sort of vendetta against our father, _Krishna, _but you are focusing on the task at hand, aren't you? Did you find her?" Leon asked, obviously referring to Sanchia Redfern. Prince Ramakrishna found himself cringing at the emphasis his brother had put on 'Krishna.' For a moment, he had allowed himself to forget that his brother didn't care about Ramakrishna's feelings, as long as Leon got his revenge, Leon would be satisfied. And if Leon wasn't happy, well, Ramakrishna wasn't _allowed _to be happy. Not that he had ever been a happy person to begin with, but still.

Prince Ramakrishna hesitated before answering. He had three choices. He could lie and say that he hadn't found Sanchia, he could bend the truth and say that he had found her, but she had gotten away, or he could tell the truth and risk his brother taking his life. It isn't so hard to guess which one he chose.

"I found her," he started, half-telling the truth, "but then I lost her. There was a huge crowd of people. I'm assuming she was at a dance. There was just too much vermin around. I could have risked blowing our cover and Hunter Redfern wouldn't be having any of that. Both of our heads would be on platters if I would have allowed hundreds, if not more, vermin discover us. He wants us to wait for that and that is what we'll do, even if that means our revenge must wait." Prince Ramakrishna was surprised at how good of a liar he could be. Still, he wasn't so sure why he was lying. He could just give up the witch girl. He would allow his brother to kill her. They would tag team her and then she would never make it out alive. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to give her up. He couldn't allow anyone to hurt her, especially not his own brother. He would have to keep her safe, but keep his distance all the same. It was going to be even more complicated than getting revenge.

"How could you let her get away!?" Prince Leon shouted at his brother. He put his cigarette out and threw it in the ash tray. "You can't let a witch girl get away, you know that! She'll have us killed in an instant. She's a Redfern, Krishna, meaning she is one of the _strongest _and most _powerful _witches. The Redferns are powerful creatures, witch and vampire alike. You have to find her and then you have to _kill her. _You can do that, brother, can't you? Or are you getting soft in your older age?"

Prince Ramakrishna rolled his eyes. He scoffed. "I wouldn't exactly classify seventeen as old, Leon. I can take out a little witch girl. I just got distracted is all," he lied. It was obvious that this was going to be a little harder than he had thought. Oh well, his life had never been easy to begin with. At least nothing was new there.

"Don't allow yourself to get distracted again," Leon demanded harshly, standing up and walking over to his brother. His face was only inches from Ramakrishna's. Ramakrishna didn't like it. He hated when his personal space was invaded. It was one of the few times that Ramakrishna felt like killing his own brother. No one invaded Prince Ramakrishna's personal space, not even his own flesh and blood.

"Yes, sir," Prince Ramakrishna mumbled bitterly. He didn't have time for this. He needed to think and it was obvious that he would be doing none of that in his own apartment. At least not while his brother was there.

"I'm going out," Prince Ramakrishna mumbled, using any excuse to escape the suffocation he was feeling at the moment.

"As you wish, brother. I'm not your guardian. You can come and go as you please." He paused and then grinned mischievously. "And while you're at it, murder the witch girl."

Prince Ramakrishna choked, but before his brother could get a word in, he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, brother," he mumbled bitterly as he ran out the door, using his super speed, and slammed it shut behind him. Ramakrishna didn't even stop to smell the air as he headed away from him and started walking. He didn't know where he was going. Perhaps he would know when he got there.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Schuyler slammed the door to her townhouse shut as she stepped inside and threw her red clutch purse on the couch. Schuyler was still in her witch costume and she had abandoned her silk scarlet dress at the school. Oh well, she would get it on Monday. Schuyler didn't feel like going anywhere or doing anything. Her mind was spinning out of control. _I should be happy, _she thought bitterly. It wasn't fair that after winning what perhaps had to be the most important thing to win her senior year(aside from prom queen), she couldn't be happy. And to think that it was all _his _fault. Schuyler wasn't allowing herself to think his name. Whenever she did, she got all fluttery and her stomach filled with butterflies. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and that made her hate it even more. She wasn't supposed to feel that way at the sound of an evil vampire's name. It was just wrong, and she was almost positive that...

Schuyler jumped when she opened her bedroom door and saw Thierry sitting on her bed. He smiled at her, a tad coldly, but she returned the smile all the same. She knew that Thierry had a lot of questions and it sucked that she would only be able to give him very few answers. But it was all she had.

"Do vampires even knock?" she asked, rolling her emerald green eyes in the opposite direction and then focusing them on Thierry's face, which was now set in stone.

"Don't sass me, Sanchia Schuyler Redfern. You have a lot of explaining to do and I have a lot of questions for you. What do you think gives you the right to chase after one of the most dangerous vampires of the Night World alone? You may be one of the most powerful witches, Sky, but you are not invincible.."

Schuyler scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Save me the sob story, Thierry," Schuyler said, plopping down in her bean chair so she was looking right at Thierry.

"We could have lost you tonight, Schuyler," Thierry said. Schuyler was shocked at the vulnerability in his voice, but she tried her best to ignore it. Circle Daybreak didn't need her. Hell, she was still trying to warm up to a few its members-- those being the newest members, Keller and Galen.

"Come on, Thierry, you know, as well as the others, that Circle Daybreak doesn't need me. The Daybreakers can live without me. I'm a nuissance to most of them, anyway. If I would have died, at least I would have died trying to save the world. That is a good way to go." And that was exactly how she felt, well, partly anyway.

"Schuyler, I hate that you think that way. Sure, Circle Daybreak doesn't _need _you there, but we _want _you there. Sky, you are as much a part of Circle Daybreak as the others. I know that trusting others is new for you and I understand that it is hard. But we wouldn't be able to stand it if we lost you. _I _couldn't stand it if we lost you, not only because you are very important to the circle, but also because we care about you. The members of Circle Daybreak are very close, as you know, not just the soulmates, but the friends, too. We've been brought together for a reason and losing one of the Daybreakers is like losing a family member. So, don't you for one second think that you aren't important. I don't know what I would do without you in the circle, Schuyler, let alone without you in the world."

Schuyler couldn't help but smile at this and she felt the tears beginning to well in her eyes. No one had ever said that to her before, not even Jacob or her own mother. No one had ever told Schuyler how much they wanted her here on Earth or how important her presence is. She had been born to think that no one cared. She had been born to trust very few people. Only now, she couldn't help but think that maybe she had taught herself that. It was her fault she didn't trust anyone, not anyone else's. She had chosen the path she followed, not her so called birth parents, not her mother, not Jacob, not Circle Daybreak, and not the Night World. _She _had chosen and it was the first time that she had actually admitted that to herself.

Thierry sighed once he noticed the tears welling in Schuyler's eyes. His original idea had been to scare some sense into the girl, but he simply couldn't do that now. Thierry never enjoyed scaring people, anyway. It would hurt him too much to hurt Schuyler, not to mention, Hannah would never let him forget it. The two had bickered about Schuyler before. Schuyler was the most closed off from Circle Daybreak. She did her own thing unless Thierry ordered her to do otherwise. She followed her own rules. She worked on her own time. She was stubborn and hard-headed. She didn't take orders unless Thierry put his foot down the only way he knew how-- by yelling at her. He knew Schuyler had trust issues and he knew that it was going to be hard for her to get past them, but he hoped that in time, Circle Daybreak could teach her how to trust. Only, Thierry knew that trust wasn't something that could be taught. Trust was something you had to feel within yourself before you could trust anyone else.

Thierry's thoughts were interrupted by Schuyler's voice which came in what he thought to be a whisper, but could barely hear at all.

"Thierry," Schuyler whispered, her voice cracking through the tears. "I-I have something t-to tell you. I don't think you're going to be very happy about it."

Thierry moved a little closer to Schuyler, placing a reassuring hand on one of her own. "Schuyler, you can trust me. I promise."

Schuyler stared into Thierry's eyes, which were filled with such sincerity that she found it impossible to not believe him. Thierry was one of the very few Daybreakers that she had grown to trust. And she would have to trust him with this, no matter how stupid it sounded to her out loud.

"Something happened tonight between myself and Prince Ramakrisha, something only the Daybreakers can understand."

Thierry feared what was coming next. Part of him knew what she was going to say, but he was shocked by the word nonetheless.

"_Soulmates,_" she whispered, putting emphasis on the word. The word itself left an ache in her heart, just as saying and thinking _his _name had done.

Thierry almost choked, but forced himself to speak anyway. "You and Prince Ramakrishna Jerade are soulmates?" he managed to choke out, though part of him was fighting not to get angry. Schuyler had no control over this, nor did Prince Ramakrishna. He knew that. Evil was falling in love with good all over the world, at least the part of the world where Night World creatures lived, and he realized that none of them had any control over it. Who was he to tell her to stay away from him? If they were meant to be, then they were meant to be. There was no fighting it. He knew that. He had his Hannah and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Though he had lived through that many times before, he could never imagine what it would be like if she died and _never came back. _His heart ached at the mere thought, so he immediately pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"What am I supposed to do?" Schuyler asked, looking up at Thierry with hopeful eyes.

Thierry didn't know what to say, so he answered the best way he knew how.

"There is nothing you can do, Sky. Once a soulmate, always a soulmate. This is something that the both of you have no control over. Ash Redfern tried to fight his feelings for Mary-Lynette. Delos Redfern tried to fight his feelings for Maggie. In the end, they both ended up with their soulmates. It isn't something you can fight, no matter how hard you try. And you may think that you don't want to be with Ramakrishna and he may think the same of you, but that isn't the case. Things are changing. Enemies are falling in love with each other and it just so happens that you two are a part of that. I wish I could say more to help you, but that's the best I've got. You can't control who the world has chosen for you. "

Schuyler was doubtful. How could the world just _choose _who she fell in love with? But she knew Thierry was right. She could feel it. Her whole body was telling her to not fight it and to just give in, but the stubborn part of her was telling her that it was wrong. She couldn't be with her worst enemy. It didn't make sense. They would be hunted.

"There has got to be something I can do. Can't I just ignore it? What gives the world the right to choose who I love? It doesn't seem fair."

"I can't say anymore, Schuyler. All I can say is that you and Prince Ramakrishna are bound together. Two halves of a whole," he whispered.

Schuyler bit down on her bottom lip when she heard the way Thierry said those words. _Two halves of a whole, _she thought. She and Prince Ramakrishna could have what all the Circle Daybreaker's had. She could have the trust between Thierry and Hannah. She could have a love like Ash and Mary-Lynette's and watch the stars with Prince Ramakrishna like the two watched the stars together. She could hold onto someone like James and Poppy always held onto one another. She could give up her life to be with Prince Ramakrishna like Rashel had given up her life as a vampire hunter to be with Quinn. She could give someone her whole self like Maggie had given her whole self to Delos. She could laugh with someone like Thea and Eric laughed with one another at all the meetings and alone as well. She could hold hands with Prince Ramakrishna like Morgead and Jez always held hands. She could dance with him like Keller and Galen always danced with each other, and it would be just for fun. She could even take walks in the park like Gillian and David did nearly all the time. She could have the love that she always knew she deserved more than anything in the world.

And she knew she had to convince Prince Ramakrishna that they belonged together-- even though, deep down, he had to know it, too.

"I think I need to take a walk," Schuyler said, forcing herself to smile. She felt a tad better now, but her head was still spinning. "I just need to figure some things out. I believe what you're saying is true. I believe in the soulmate principle now. I've felt it. It was the most exhilerating feeling that I've ever felt and I won't let it slip away without a fight. If Ash and Delos can be convinced, I'm almost positive that Ramakrishna can be convinced as well."

Thierry smiled, satisfied that he had helped Schuyler in some way. He just hoped that she could convince Ramakrishna that they were truly meant to be together. Thierry had never known someone like Schuyler before and he knew that Schuyler deserved love more than anyone he had ever met.

"I hope everything works out. Just believe and it will happen." Thierry placed a kiss on her hand and then got up to leave. Once he had reached the door and turned the knob a little, he heard Schuyler call his name. "Yes, Schuyler?" he asked, turning his head a little to look at her.

"Thank you," Schuyler whispered, wiping the tears from her emerald green eyes.

"You're welcome, Sky. And before I go, don't forget about the meeting next week. It's a very important one."

"I know. I'm sure the other witches are going to have a fit because I missed _our _meeting tonight for some stupid dance. But once again, thank you, Thierry, and I will see you next week."

Thierry nodded his head in her direction and then he headed out the door, not bothering to glance behind him. He had a lot of thinking to do and he would have to tell the others that Prince Ramakrishna would be joining their circle, hopefully sooner rather than later. The apocalypse was coming and they didn't have much time.

Schuyler jumped as she heard Thierry quietly shut the door. Ever since that silver thread had pulled her and Ramakrishna together, Schuyler had been a little jumpy. She kept thinking that someone was going to try and attack her. She kept thinking that Prince Leon, Prince Ramakrishna's older and even more dangerous brother, was going to show up at her doorstep and puncture her neck, leaving her with no blood in her system and an even paler face than she already had. That was the last thing she needed. But she was only being paranoid. She knew that... but she also knew that the brothers were planning their revenge on the witches and since Schuyler had been the one to kill King Krishna, she knew Leon's vendetta was against her and her only. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't already punishing the other witches.

She shuddered at the thought and looked in the mirror, shocked at what she saw. Her heart stopped beating in her chest, sweat beads started forming on her forehead. He couldn't be here. Not now! She had just gotten home and Thierry would have sensed him, right? This wasn't making any sense.

Schuyler took a deep breath and quickly turned her head, taking in a deep breath once she saw Prince Ramakrishna. She chanced a look into his demon eyes, but there was nothing there. They were his gorgeous baby blues and that was it. He held no emotion in them, not that he ever did, but he didn't even seem angry. They were empty and lifeless. The sight frightened Schuyler even more than him being angry.

"What are you doing here?" Schuyler managed to choke out, not trusting herself enough to get closer to him. She could already feel the silver thread pulling them closer to each other. She didn't want that to happen again, not until she convinced him that it was impossible to fight.

Prince Ramakrishna's breathing was heavy. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He was doing his best to hide his emotions. So far, it seemed to be working, but he wasn't so sure that he could keep doing what he was doing. Hell, he could barely breathe in Schuyler's presence ever since running into her on that stupid football field. He should have never gone there, not without his brother. Leon had warned him about going by himself, but Ramakrishna was stubborn and he hadn't listened. Still, he had a feeling that finding your soulmate was unavoidable. Everyone seemed to be doing it lately.

"I came here to kill you," he said, choking on the word 'kill.' The word no longer felt right, at least not when he aimed it at Schuyler. That morning, killing Schuyler had been the only thing he had been looking forward to all day, and now, all he wanted to do was hold her and feel her lips brush against his. Stupid, stupid soulmate principle.

Schuyler smirked, forcing herself to play along. _May as well humor him, _she thought, knowing very well that it was impossible for him to kill her. Delos had tried to hurt Maggie, but had ended up making out with her instead. Schuyler had heard the story a thousand times(those two were so cute, but it made her want to puke) and she knew that the silver thread was something not even the strongest creature could fight.

"Go ahead," she challenged. Part of her was wondering if maybe he could kill her. She shook that thought from her mind. No, Thierry had said that it was impossible to fight the soulmate principle. It had never been done and every single vampire, werewolf, shapeshifter, or witch that had fallen in love, had never been able to fight it. That must mean something, right?

Prince Ramakrishna smirked. So she was going to challenge him? Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought. Prince Ramakrishna fell to the ground in a crouch, getting himself in attacking position. He was ready to fight. He was ready to kill. He licked his lips and he could feel his canines forming from his gums. "I think I'm getting thirsty," he hissed, showing off his sharp fangs.

Schuyler's eyes went wide with fear. Something inside Prince Ramakrishna snapped at the sight, but he forced himself to ignore it. He lunged at Schuyler and had her head bent back in a flash, revealing her perfectly smooth neck. But the second that he touched her, a shock went through his whole body. It was the silver thread, and it was stronger than the first time. Ramakrishna knew that Schuyler was feeling it, too, and she was just as shocked as he was.

Prince Ramakrishna quickly withdrew himself, accidentally knocking Schuyler down to where she fell on her back. Schuyler scurried back a little on her hands and knees, then she looked up at Prince Ramakrishna with confusion and pain emanating from her emerald green eyes. The worst part was that he could _feel _that pain. It hurt like hell. He hated that he was hurting her, and that scared him. He had made a promise to his brother and it was obvious that he was going to have to break it. However, that didn't mean he had to give into the soulmate principle. That was something he would fight 'til death.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it is obvious that I'm going to have to stay away from you," Prince Ramakrishna started, his voice cracking with each word. Schuyler had never heard him sound so vulnerable, so _human, _before. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Schuyler. Not even my brother. I will have to lie to him. It isn't going to be easy, of course. I'll have to block my thoughts to the best of my ability, but it is obvious that I can't let anyone hurt you. I don't understand it, but I'm going to fight it. I won't allow myself to be with you. I'll ignore the pain. I'll ignore these feelings that disgust me. I will forget that you exist and in return, you must do the same. Don't try and find me, Sanchia Schuyler Redfern. It will be impossible and in the end, Leon will have you killed. Save yourself and stay away."

Prince Ramakrishna went to walk away, but Schuyler yelled his name. He turned around, against his will, and stared down at her, gazing into her emerald green eyes.

"I can't do what you're asking of me, Ramakrishna. I'm in love with you. I can't deny that anymore. I love you... I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you with my whole heart. I love you like I've never loved anyone before. I won't let you walk away from me. I will fight for you."

Prince Ramakrishna chuckled, he wasn't sure why, but he found her stubborness amusing, and cute. He quickly banished that thought from his mind.

"It's your death wish," he mumbled, wishing that she would give up on him completely. "Don't say that I didn't warn you." And with those words, he walked away, leaving Schuyler confused and with an aching heart.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Schuyler stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but what must have been mere minutes, before she heard some rustling in the bushes and a few 'ouches' and 'owes' were thrown here and there.

"Hello?" she managed to choke out through the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes the moment Ramakrishna had walked away. "Is anyone there?" she asked, looking around, a little terrified for her life. She was too vulnerable to fight. That much was obvious. So when she saw Thea and Poppy emerge from the bushes, she let out a sigh of relief.

"You guys scared me," she whispered, her voice a little raspy from crying.

Thea and Poppy sat on either side of Schuyler and pulled her into a three way hug. After a moment, they backed away and both of them looked at her. They could see the pain on her face and they knew immediately what was wrong. It was obvious, not to mention, Thierry had warned them immediately after arriving at headquarters.

"Soulmate trouble?" Poppy asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Schuyler nodded. "How'd you know?" she asked, glancing at Poppy before glancing at her feet once again.

Poppy smiled and stifled a chuckle. She wasn't about to laugh right now. Her friend was hurting.

"I haven't felt what it's like to live without James, but I've imagined it in dreams before. Though they were more like nightmares, of course. A life without James would be impossible." Schuyler took note of how Poppy's beautiful, pale cheeks lit up at the thought of James. "He's my everything, Schuyler, and I can only imagine that being without your soulmate is a very painful thing. It must feel as if half of you is missing."

"Prince Ramakrishna and I are supposed to be two halves of a hole, but he keeps fighting it and I hate it. It just doesn't seem fair. I wish we were able to have what everyone in Circle Daybreak has. I am the only one that didn't have a soulmate, and when I find one, he doesn't want me."

Now, it was Thea's turn to speak. "He may force himself to believe that he doesn't want you, but deep down, he knows that he does. Prince Ramakrishna sounds just like one of our own, Delos Redfern. He was stubborn, according to Maggie. He fought it the best he could, but then he gave in. It is about time the new soulmates start realizing that it is impossible to fight it. Prince Ramakrishna will never find love with anyone else but you, Schuyler. You have to believe that, not just because we're telling you, too, but also because it's the truth."

Schuyler forced herself to smile. "I'm not the one who doesn't believe it. Prince Ramakrishna doesn't."

"Then make him believe it, hon. If anyone can, _you can_," Poppy and Thea assured her in unison. They laughed at their timing and then got serious once again after noticing the pain in Schuyler's eyes.

"It has to hurt so much. I'm so sorry, hon," Thea whispered sympathetically. She wished there was more she could do for Schuyler. She had never felt so defenseless before in her life.

"If you need anything, Sky, we're here for you. I know that you don't trust us right now, but just know that you can trust us. We aren't going to betray you. We're here for you, always. The Daybreakers stick together, no questions asked," Poppy said, smiling now.

Schuyler couldn't help but smile. Poppy's good moods were contagious. She wouldn't have it any other way, and as Schuyler looked up at the faces staring back at her, she realized that she did belong in Circle Daybreak. They were her _friends, _no, they were more than that, they were her **_family._**

"I trust you," Schuyler whispered, shocked by her own words. The only other person that had ever heard those words escape her mouth was Jacob, her best friend. Her mother didn't need to hear those words, Schuyler just showed that she trusted her. But Schuyler had never said those words to fellow Daybreakers before, well, no one other than Thierry, that is. She was finally opening up to people and all it had taken was a broken heart.

A broken heart that she would hopefully be able to put back together again.

Schuyler stood up and smiled as she faced Thea and Poppy. They stood up and smiled back.

"I have to convince him," Schuyler whispered. "No matter what the cost, I have to be with my soulmate."

And with those words, Schuyler took off, determined to find Prince Ramakrishna.

Little did she knew, danger lay ahead.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**KAYSO, as far as I know, I have no reviews, but I decided to continue with this story, anyway. I've felt inspired, especially after reading the first book in the Blue Bloods series. I just absolutely love vampire stories, so finishing that today helped me to be inspired with writing this story. Just because Schuyler and Ramakrishna have discovered the fact that their soulmates, doesn't mean that the both of them are willing to give up their lives to be together... well, at least, Prince Ramakrishna isn't. I want this story to last a while, so it's going to take a bit for Prince Ramakrishna to warm up to the idea of having a soulmate. Once a strong person, always a strong person, or so that is what King Krishna always used to say, right? **

**And for those of you who don't know, Ramakrishna is a Greek name meaning something about black or darkness or something of that sort. I thought it fit perfectly with Ramakrishna's character. After all, he is one of the dark princes of the Night World. **

**Leon is also a Greek word, meaning 'lion.' That is why Prince Ramakrishna referred to his brother as 'the Lion' earlier in this chapter. Prince Leon will be introduced once again later on, and everyone will get a glimpse of his true character and just how manipulative and evil he truly can be. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Please read and review. I will return the favor as soon as possible. **

**-Kara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: TRUE FEELINGS.  
**

Prince Ramakrishna roamed around aimlessly for what seemed to be hours on end before he found himself climbing through a window and into Sanchia Redfern's bedroom. He didn't know why he was there, but part of him felt like he had to protect her. He felt as if it was his duty to protect her.

Prince Ramakrishna took in his surroundings. In one corner of the room, there was a pink bean chair and beside it, there was a purple bean chair. _How girlie of her, _Ramakrishna thought, a little amused by the idea of bean chairs. He had never owned one, but then again, he never felt the need to own one. He tore his eyes from the odd bean chairs and took notice of the posters on Sanchia's walls. He recognized some of the artists--hell, he had met half of them. Prince Ramakrishna would normally have been happy at that thought, but now that he thought about it, biting someone like Stacy Anne Ferguson(Fergie) wasn't exactly something to brag about, not unless the person who did it was bragging to a monster even worse than him. Prince Ramakrishna tore his eyes from the posters and unwillingly, his baby blue eyes landed on Sanchia, who was in her bed. He didn't have to walk closer to her to see that she looked so peaceful in her sleep, like the princess he had always denied she was. Prince Ramakrishna could no longer deny that he found her beautiful.

Like most witches, Sanchia had a creamy pale skin color, not like the vampires(but just as beautiful), emerald green eyes that sparkled when the moon was out, smooth and shiny charcoal black hair, and a perfect heart-shaped face to match her delicate features. She was a true Goddess, at least to him, anyway.

Prince Ramakrishna was no longer surprised by his own thoughts. He knew he felt this way for a reason, there was no use in fighting it, at least not when Sanchia was sleeping. Ramakrishna knew that if his brother ever found out about Sanchia, he would have Sanchia killed. So, he was going to have to tell her to leave. Prince Ramakrishna wasn't so sure that she'd listen to him, but hell, it was worth a shot. And if not, he would have to purposely frighten her, no matter how much he didn't want to. The idea of frightening Sanchia was no longer appealing to him, now it simply appalled him.

But because Prince Ramakrishna didn't feel like waking up his sleeping beauty at the moment, he decided it would be best to just sit and watch her until she woke up. That isn't exactly how it turned out, though, because minutes later, he, too, ended up falling asleep.

* * *

_"You can run but you can't hide," a voice yelled to Schuyler from behind the bushes. _

_Schuyler's heart was racing rapidly in her chest. She had been running in circles for what felt like hours, but what couldn't have been more than thirty minutes. She didn't know what was chasing her, let alone who, and she wasn't about to find out. She wouldn't be able to fight someone tonight. She was too weak. Her head was other places. She could see his face perfectly in her mind--those lips, those eyes, those muscles. Her heart ached at the thought of him. She had to find him. She had to find Prince Ramakrishna._

_Schuyler found herself running into a rosebush. The powerful witch fell on her back, not feeling half as powerful as she knew she could be. And that is when the creature appeared._

_Prince Leon. _

_Schuyler gasped, but no sound came out, as Prince Leon lunged at her. _

Schuyler awoke screaming. She sat up quickly on her bed, and stopped screaming long enough to see someone sleeping in a bean bag chair. The screams returned when she recognized who it was. That's when he woke up.

Prince Ramakrishna shot up out of his sleep when he heard screaming, not realizing that Sanchia was awake until he had yelled, "Sanchia, Sanchia, are you okay!?"

Schuyler's breathing was heavy. Her charcoal black hair fell past her shoulders once she sat up. Prince Ramakrishna was taken aback by her beauty. He had known that she was beautiful, but seeing her up close and not being able to touch her, made his heart ache with longing and something else... _love._

Schuyler glared at the vampire once she had finished screaming and calmed down. Why did vampires have to be so adamant about hurting a person? Couldn't they just stop being so vengeful? If it weren't for Schuyler's new found love for Prince Ramakrishna, she would have found him disgusting and been more than glad to defeat him. Now, not so much.

"What are you doing here?" Schuyler asked coldly, deciding to play the good cop, bad cop card. She couldn't make him believe in the soulmate principle just yet. She would have to work her way to that. Right now, she just had to keep him from killing her. That was more important than convincing him that he loved her.

"I didn't come here to kill you," Ramakrishna blurted without giving himself any time to think about it. He wasn't about to talk himself out of what he had so obviously come here to do.

Schuyler was taken aback by Prince Ramakrishna's words. He wasn't here to kill her?

"Well, then, what the hell are you here for?" Schuyler asked, still confused by his statement. She didn't have time for this right now. She was too tired.

"I came to tell you that you have to leave. You have to leave, Sanchia. Please," he begged, his voice cracking with vulnerability.

Schuyler was shocked at the vulnerability in Prince Ramakrishna's voice. She had _felt _that vulnerability when the two had been linked by the silver thread. She could even feel the silver thread attempting to pull them together. She wasn't fighting it, but she knew that what was keeping them apart was Prince Ramakrishna. He was fighting it and she knew then that it wasn't going to be easy to get him to give into his feelings. Can't teach a tiger new tricks, or whatever the hell that saying is. Schuyler pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Are you insane!?" Schuyler shouted at him. "I _can't _leave. And why the hell should I have to leave just because you can't deal with what's happened between us? I'm not leaving just to help you."

Ramakrishna let out a sigh of frustration. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Sanchia, that isn't what I mean. You're right, I don't accept what has happened between us, but I know that something has. That being the case, you have to leave. My brother is going to try and kill you and I can't stop him. So, _leave. _Go live with Circle Daybreak, yes I know about that, and let them take you somewhere safe. Leon is a monster, Sanchia. If you think I'm a monster, than you're most definitely going to think he is a monster. I won't let him kill you. So, you have to go."

Prince Ramakrishna's eyes were gazing into Schuyler's and Schuyler felt as if they were boring into her soul, confirming her worst fears and sympathizing with them. There was something in Ramakrishna's eyes that Sanchia had never seen before. It was the look of someone needing to protect the person they loved. And that's when she knew, without him having to say it, that he loved her. He could deny it all he wanted, but the proof was in his eyes.

Schuyler shook her head, more determined now than ever to fight for him.

"No," she stated simply, being her usual stubborn self. "I won't go. If you want him to leave me alone, then protect me from him yourself. I know that you want to, so stop trying to fight it."

Prince Ramakrishna shook his head, being as stubborn as usual. He wasn't giving in. He couldn't allow himself to give in. He couldn't love a witch, especially not the witch who killed his father(even though that had been more like a favor rather than a betrayal.) Still, his brother thought it to be a betrayal and he had to listen to his brother. They were family. And if there was one thing Ramakrishna had learned from his negligent and airhead of a father, family came first.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Schuyler. If you don't want to leave willingly, then I guess I'll just have to take you out of here myself."

A smile formed on Schuyler's lips, confusing Prince Ramakrishna, and after a moment, he spoke up again.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" he snapped, ignoring the thought he was having about how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"Oh, I don't know... it's just, well, when you touch me, you very well know we can't move. That silver thread thing kind of makes it impossible, especially when it's fresh and we haven't used it very much. You could always try and carry me out, but I doubt it would work. The silver thread makes us both powerless, Ramakrishna."

A sigh of frustration escaped Prince Ramakrishna's perfect mouth.

"I guess I will just have to risk it," he mumbled under his breath as he stood up and walked over to Sanchia. He could already feel the silver thread pulling him closer to her, but he fought if off, blocking his thoughts the best he could as he hoisted her from the bed and carried her out the door and down the stairs. Thankfully, her mother wasn't there to see this. He didn't want to have to hurt anyone in Sanchia's family. He would never forgive himself for that, not that he would ever tell Sanchia that. She would hold it over his head forever, even if they never saw each other again after this.

Schuyler smiled as Prince Ramakrishna held her in his arms. She was still in her Halloween costume and part of the dress was falling over his side. But at least it wasn't covering his face--that she could see perfectly. The silver thread was pulling at the both of them, stronger than ever, forcing them to communicate. But Ramakrishna was blocking his thoughts, which Schuyler hated. She let out a 'hmph' as he walked out her front door and into the night. Schuyler had no idea what time it was, but it was pitch black out and there were stars. The moon shone in the sky. Schuyler smiled as she looked up at the moon and the moon shone on her eyes, making them more visible than anything else in the night. They would soon turn violet, the natural eye color of the witches.

_You know, you may be blocking your thoughts, but I can still hear some of them, _Schuyler's mental voice said.

Prince Ramakrishna continued to block his thoughts, but he spoke to her mentally, anyway.

_Oh, yeah, and what can you hear? _

Schuyler laughed as she heard the vulnerability and the sarcasm in his voice all at once. She knew this was hard for Ramakrishna, but hell, no one said it was easy for her, either.

_Yeah, well, you witches have it easier than a lot of us. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, _Prince Ramakrishna's mental voice snapped. _I have things to be embarrassed about because of this. You witches could care less. You can just run off to Circle Daybreak and they'll protect you. I don't have that choice. _His mental voice sounded sad even to himself.

Schuyler felt Prince Ramakrishna's pain and it hurt... _a lot, _her mental voice whispered to him. Schuyler wanted to help him. She remembered what she had seen last night, or rather, earlier tonight. She remembered what she had felt. His father had betrayed him. He had treated Ramakrishna like a subject, rather than a son. He wanted Ramakrishna to _follow _him. He had never let Ramakrishna think on his own. He had never been his own person. And if Prince Leon, Ramakrishna's brother, had anything to say about it, Ramakrishna would never think for himself. Schuyler wanted to kill Prince Leon at that moment. She was surprised at the hate she had for a person she had never even met. Well, she'd met him in her dreams, which were scary enough, so she couldn't imagine what meeting him in real life would be like. Probably scary...

_You've seen my brother in your dreams before? _Ramakrishna's mental voice asked, sounding more concerned rather than harsh.

Schuyler let out a barely audible sigh. _Yes. _

_What did he do to you? _Prince Ramakrishna asked angrily. Schuyler had never heard him so angry before.

_It wasn't real, Ramakrishna. It was just a dream. Don't do anything stupid. As evil as he may be, he's your brother. If I've learned anything in all my seventeen years, it is that family comes first. _Schuyler couldn't believe she was saying this. She should have been telling Prince Ramakrishna to defeat his brother and to stand up to him, instead she was telling him to do the exact opposite. She knew it had something to do with the thoughts running through Ramakrishna's mind. Ramakrishna hated his brother, but he had a respect for him, too. Maybe she could change Leon after she changed Ramakrishna.

_You will do no such thing! _Prince Ramakrishna snapped.

Schuyler felt herself jump a little, but she realized she couldn't move. And that is when she remembered that she was being carried, taken away. To where? She had no idea.

_Prince Ramakrishna, where are you taking me? _Schuyler's mental voice whispered. She was growing dreary. She could already feel her eyes closing, so she just let them. Her subconscious was still talking to Ramakrishna and that was all that mattered.

Prince Ramakrishna continued to walk. He was walking at super human speed, something all vampires could do.

_I don't know, _Ramakrishna answered honestly. He had no clue where he was taking her, all he knew was that he had to get her away.

_You don't have to do this, Ramakrishna. We can be together. I know you want that. You can change. You don't have to run anymore. I can give you all the things that you've been wanting your whole life. I can make up for the things your father did to you. Let me help you. _Schuyler's mental voice was weak, but her voice(mental or out loud) had never been filled with such emotion, such longing. She wanted Prince Ramakrishna now more than ever. She wouldn't be able to breathe without him. He had to know that, didn't he? He had to know that they were destined to be together and that there was no way of running away from this. _I'd rather die than be away from you. _

Prince Ramakrishna came to a halt at those words. He had been listening to her thoughts the whole time, but those words seemed to affect him the most.

_Don't you ever say that! _Prince Ramakrishna's mental voice exclaimed as he sat her gently on the ground.

It felt as if an arrow had been aimed at Schuyler's heart. She didn't want to be away from him. She needed that physical closeness, without it she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She needed to be near him. Gosh, it so was not fair that he was fighting this. It shouldn't have to be like this. Frustrated, Schuyler scrambled onto her feet, attempting to regain her balance as she opened her eyes and pointed her emerald green's right at Prince Ramakrishna. She was staring into his soul and she knew that he knew that.

"It's true," Schuyler managed to choke out, though her voice was barely audible. She was weak from lack of sleep and she was still frightened because of her dream.

"No, it isn't true," Prince Ramakrishna exclaimed, forcefully grasping her shoulders. He shook her once and she looked up at him with terrified eyes. He stopped shaking her, but he didn't remove his hands from her shoulders. "Take it back," he demanded harshly.

Schuyler shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Do you seriously have a death wish? First, you say we're soulmates and instead of walking away from me like any sane witch would, you fight for me. Second, when I tell you to leave, you argue with me some more and say that it's best for you to stay. Third, you tell me that you're having dreams about my brother, so I try to keep you safe by taking you somewhere he'll never find you, and you _still _want to be with me? I don't understand you, Sanchia. Why are you so hell bent on destroying yourself? I should be nothing to you," he yelled, trying to knock some sense into the beautiful witch standing in front of him.

Tears were welling in Schuyler's emerald green eyes. Her heart was racing in her chest. She could hear her heart beat mixed with another's, meaning Ramakrishna's.

"I'm not hell bent on destroying myself, Rama," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. She could barely get out his full name. "I want you, every part of you. I _need _you, Rama. I want to give you all the things that your family never gave you. I can't be away from you, because I _love _you. _I'm in love with you. _I can't let you walk away from me, because I don't know what I would do without you. I didn't ask for this to happen, but now that it has--I can't just let you walk away from me. I love you more than anything in the world."

Prince Ramakrishna's face held something along the lines of disbelief, but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes held longing and love. He didn't want to fight this anymore. He didn't want to fight her anymore. He just couldn't. So, he did what any sane person would do, and gave in.

His lips pressed against hers and a shock was sent through her entire body. The silver thread had pulled them together. Schuyler was _inside _his head, feeling everything he was feeling, all the while writhing in pleasure at the way he kissed her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was if she were having an outer body experience while still being in control.

_What made you change your mind? _her mental voice whispered, as the two continued to kiss. They were falling, like really falling. She could see what he was seeing, hear what he was thinking, and feel every desire he had, every fear, every ounce of anger inside him. And worse, she could feel his pain.

_You made me change my mind, Schuyler. I can't deny it anymore. I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. _Prince Ramakrishna was shocked at the sound of his own mental voice, but he didn't care about what Leon would do to him. They would fight if at all possible. He wasn't about to let Prince Leon take Schuyler away from him, not now that he knew he loved her. Hell, he had known all along. _That's why I have to get you out of here. We can go somewhere to keep ourselves safe. We can start a new life together. Please, Schuyler, let me take you somewhere._

Unwillingly, Schuyler pulled away from the kiss. She felt a stab in her heart after doing so, but the stab disappeared when Prince Ramakrishna sat down with her and continued to hold her close to him. She could still feel and hear everything. It was like being psychic, only without having to go through all that ritual shit.

_i can't let you take me anywhere, Rama. I can't leave my family behind. My mom needs me here. I can't just leave her. I can't leave Jacob, either, or Circle Daybreak. They all mean too much to me. _Schuyler's mental voice was strained and the need to fall asleep in Ramakrishna's arms was overwhelming. Schuyler's eyes closed as she continued to talk to Rama through her mind.

_They're vermin. You'll eventually forget them, _Ramakrishna argued.

_I won't forget them! _Schuyler's mental voice shouted, making Ramakrishna stagger a little from where he was sitting. _They aren't vermin, either, and I really wish you would stop referring to humans as vermin. They are people. They get hurt. They have families, friends, and people who care about them-- all the things that you want. If you had those, would you want anyone to take that away from you? _Schuyler didn't mean to be so harsh, but she wanted Ramakrishna to get it in his head that humans have feelings. They belong on the earth as much as the creatures of the Night World do, maybe even more so than that.

Prince Ramakrishna let out a sigh of frustration. He knew Schuyler was right. If he were human, he wouldn't want anyone taking his family from him. He had wanted a family his whole life-- a normal family. All of his life, he had strived to be what his father and brother wanted him to be. He never did anything for himself. He never thought for himself. He had only ever done what they wanted him to do. It didn't seem fair that he should deprive Schuyler of the love he had never had. Prince Ramakrishna opened his eyes and turned Schuyler a little so she was facing him. Schuyler opened her eyes.

"I won't take that away from you," he said aloud, while also thinking it. He wasn't going to take that from her. He refused. "But you do know what this means, don't you?"

Schuyler nodded, fear engulfing her as she gulped. _We're going to have to fight, _she thought, still too weak from lack of sleep to speak aloud.

Prince Ramakrishna placed a kiss on Schuyler's forehead. When he pulled away, Schuyler could still feel the tingle from where his lips had touched her.

"I love you, Sanchia Schuyler Redfern. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Ramakrishna's words were so sincere that she had no choice but to believe him.

_We're going to be okay. I promise you that. _Schuyler let out a barely audible yawn as her eyes closed even tighter. She felt so peaceful in Ramakrishna's arms, but she was too afraid to sleep.

_Go to sleep, _Prince Ramakrishna's mental voice whispered as Ramakrishna bent down and kissed her lips softly one more time before she drifted into a sea of endless dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Schuyler awoke, only to find herself completely unscathed and lying in bed. Schuyler chanced a look at her clothing. She was still wearing her witch costume, only now, it was covered in dirt and she smelled horrible. Schuyler scrunched up her nose and coughed when she took in the aroma of dirt and dried grass. _Gross, _she thought.

"You're right, babe, it is gross," a voice sounded from somewhere in the hall. Schuyler's eyes shot up and a smile formed on her pale lips as she took notice of Prince Ramakrishna standing in the doorway.

"You know," Schuyler started, "you don't have to stand out there. You can come inside," she continued.

Prince Ramakrishna laughed. It was the most melodic sound Schuyler had ever heard. It wasn't like the laughs she had heard from him before. When they used to fight, Prince Ramakrishna would laugh, but the sound that escaped his mouth then was evil, _pure evil. _Schuyler shivered at the thought and immediately pushed it to the back of her mind.

"I prefer to stand outside the door. It makes it easier for me to admire your beauty," Ramakrishna suggested, smirking now.

Schuyler rolled her eyes. "My beauty?" she questioned. "I'm covered in dirt, not to mention, I _smell _like dirt. Goddess only knows what is in my once perfect hair. I haven't even had a shower. So, how the hell do I look beautiful to you?"

Prince Ramakrishna smiled now, more softly this time, as he advanced into the room and stood in front of Schuyler. He took her hands in his and stared into her gorgeous emerald green eyes.

_I think you are the most beautiful witch in the universe, _Ramakrishna's mental voice reassured her. "And I think the dirt is cute," he joked.

A melodic laugh escape Schuyler's perfect lips. "That's sweet, Rama, but I really do need to take a shower now. I can't walk around like this all day."

Prince Ramakrishna sighed. "Fine, fine. And what am I supposed to do? Just sit here?"

Schuyler shook her head. "You could always join me."

Ramakrishna's eyes widened in disbelief slash shock at Schuyler's suggestion.

"You are just joking, right?" Ramakrishna asked hesitantly. He wasn't inexperienced or anything, but he wasn't so sure that they should do anything so physical so soon.

Schuyler giggled at Ramakrishna's shock and nodded. "Of course I was only joking, Rama. I love you and all, but I am nowhere near ready for that kind of physical relationship. I need time."

"Thank Goddess," he muttered.

A smile formed on Schuyler's lips as she looked up at Ramakrishna.

"What?" Ramakrishna asked as he unwillingly pulled away from Schuyler and sat at the end of her princess looking bed.

"Nothing--it's just, well, you said Goddess. I think it's cute," she said, leaning down to kiss him quickly on the lips before skipping out of the room.

That left Ramakrishna alone to think of a plan. If they were going to be together, they would have to fight.

Footsteps startled Ramakrishna, but his heart stopped beating rapidly as he noticed an unfamiliar woman standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Ramakrishna asked curiously.

The mysterious lady looked at him. Fear flashed across her face, but it disappeared in an instant. She had blonde hair that fell past her shoulders in waves, unique hazel eyes, and a round-shaped face that sort of reminded him of Cameron Diaz. She was definitely petite and had curves. She looked to be about thirty-five to thirty-eight, somewhere along those lines. And she looked _nothing _like Schuyler.

"I should be asking you the same question, young man," the blonde lady snapped. "Why are you in my daughter's room?"

"Your daughter?" Prince Ramakrishna asked, sounding puzzled. "Sanchia looks nothing like you," he said, using Schuyler's first name.

The blonde lady flashed him a smile and then her face hardened. "She is my _adopted _daughter, but my daughter, nonetheless. Now, are you going to tell me who you are?"

Prince Ramakrishna nodded. "My name is Ramakrishna Jedare. I'm your daughter's boyfriend," he said, smiling at the word boyfriend.

Now, the blonde lady was smiling. "Schuyler didn't tell me she had a boyfriend. Well, it is very nice to meet you, Rama... do you mind if I call you Rama?"

Ramakrishna chuckled and shook his head, happy that she had decided to call him Rama and not Krishna for short. "Not at all."

"All right, and you can call me Alysia or Aly, either is fine, really. Where is Schuyler? I just got back this morning and haven't seen her anywhere."

"She's in the shower." He saw the concerned look on Alysia Scottsdale's face and smiled reassuringly at her. "No worries, I promised to stay here while she gets ready for our date." Prince Ramakrishna felt oddly giddy at the word 'date' and he wasn't so sure it was ethical for a guy, let alone a lamia vampire, to be giddy. He was strong and a vampire, nonetheless, and it definitely wasn't right for him to feel giddy. Still, that is what he felt, and he was just sick of fighting his feelings.

"Well, have fun on your date," Alysia said, smiling at him as she walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Prince Ramakrishna let out a sigh of relief, glad that was over. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy and light-headed. He instantly knew what was wrong. He hadn't fed in nearly twenty-four hours. He had been too busy worrying about Schuyler and saving her. He didn't regret that, but he also didn't like feeling thirsty. But he also couldn't allow Schuyler to find out about his thirst. That would scare her away and well, now that he had admitted his feelings, that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"I love you, Schuyler," he whispered to no one but himself and then he added, "but I have to feed."

Prince Ramakrishna wrote a quick note to Schuyler saying that he would be back in a bit and then he opened the window, jumping out, and taking off at super-human speed to find his prey. During his hunt, something inside Ramakrishna didn't feel right. He knew immediately that hunting and killing a human for blood was wrong. He had never felt that way before, but in less than one day, Schuyler had gone and changed his mind about everything. He wanted to please her. More than anything, he wanted to do right by her and change his ways for her. He would do anything for her. Kill for her, die for her, fight for her, and cry for _her. _It didn't matter what it cost him, as long as she was happy. That thought made him feel sick to the stomach as he came across a human in an abandoned alley. This was wrong and he knew that. He couldn't do this. But he was _thirsty, _like really thirsty, and he couldn't ignore that. Vampires weren't supposed to ignore their thirst, it was a horrible idea. But he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it.

_I'll get a doner, _he thought. It was the only logical and moral thing he could think to do. Schuyler couldn't hate him for it.

Prince Ramakrishna searched for a while before hearing some faint footsteps behind him. He turned, only to see Thierry Descourdes and two others that he didn't recognize heading his way. _Oh shit, _he thought. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Prince Ramakrishna planted his feet on the ground and rested his hands on his sides.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, I promise," he choked out, immediately feeling the need to defend himself to those of Circle Daybreak.

"We don't want any trouble," Thierry Descourdes assured him in a soothing voice. He pointed to the two others standing on either side of him. "The girl on my right is Thea Harman, a true witch and the girl to the left of me is a made vampire, Poppy North. We are here because we know about you and Sanchia Schuyler Redfern. We're here to help you, because we know you're frightened about what your blood lust will do to your relationship with her."

Thea Harman stepped forward, positioning herself a few inches away from Prince Ramakrishna. Confusion flashed across his delicate features as the witch who called herself Thea held out her right hand and pointed her wrist towards Ramakrishna. He gulped as he took notice of the blood flowing through her veins. Blood lust engulfed him as he staggered back.

"What are you doing?" Prince Ramakrishna asked, startled as Thea stepped closer to him. His eyes shifted between Thea and Thierry. "What are you trying to do to me?" he snapped.

"I'm going to let you drink my blood. The other witches and myself always donate our blood to those vampires who aren't used to not feeding for hours at a time. This way, their soulmates don't have to be frightened by them. Now, Thierry is going to carefully slit my wrist and you will drink the blood." The witch stepped closer to him. This time, he took one step closer instead of taking one step back.

Thierry stood beside Thea and pulled a knife out of his pocket. Thea closed her eyes. "As you know, Thea, this will sting a little, but Hecate will protect you," Thierry promised as he glided the knife over Thea's wrist in a professional manner, as if he had been doing it his entire life, and then he cut her. The blood started to seep from her wrist as Thierry took a step back and stood beside Poppy.

"You may drink now," Thea whispered as her chocolate brown eyes met Prince Ramakrishna's baby blues. She flashed her pearly whites in his direction and nodded, letting him know it was okay to drink.

Prince Ramakrishna hesitated a moment longer before pressing his lips to Thea's wrist and he began drinking the blood. A million thoughts ran through his mind. Witch blood tasted so much different than human blood. It was sweet, like human blood, but the thing that separated human blood and witch blood was that witch blood tasted like power. After all, he was drinking blood from a Harman, a direct descendant of Hecate, Witch Queen. He could feel the power of the witches now running through his veins and fear overcame him. He wasn't sure that he could quit drinking her blood, and then he heard a scream.

Thierry and Poppy jumped, as did Thea, who pulled away from Ramakrishna. Ramakrishna turned his head and he felt ashamed when he saw the way Schuyler was looking at him. But how had she found him? He would never live this down. She was looking at him as if he were a monster... as if they were all monsters. He felt a ping of guilt and suddenly, he didn't feel so good.

"What are you doing!?" Schuyler shouted as she chanced a look at Thea's wrist. It was bleeding, but not as badly as it had been seconds before when her soulmate had been drinking Thea's blood. A shiver slithered up Schuyler's spine as she reluctantly tore her eyes from Thea's wrist and her eyes met Ramakrishna's face. His mouth was covered in blood and he was frantically licking his lips to get rid of the 'evidence'. Evidence of what? She wasn't sure, exactly. All she knew was that he had been drinking her friend's blood and it disgusted her, though she had seen it many times before.

"How could you?" Schuyler asked as tears began welling in her eyes.

Prince Ramakrishna could barely look at Schuyler's eyes. He didn't want to see how much he had hurt her. But he had only been taking an easier way out. He didn't want to have to kill a human or drink a human's blood. Taking Thea's offer seemed easier, but perhaps it had hurt Schuyler even more than he thought it would.

"Schuyler," a sharp voice sounded. Prince Ramakrishna looked up. It was Thierry Descourdes. "I know what you're thinking, but please remove those thoughts from your mind. Prince Ramakrishna was merely taking Thea's offer. He was thirsty and trust me, for a vampire, it is hard to control thirst. He didn't want to hurt an innocent human, because he knew that it would hurt you. I assured him that the only way to not hurt you was to take Thea up on her offer and use her as a doner. It is only temporary, until he learns how to control his thirst. It will take time, but you can't be angry with him. After all, he really is only seventeen years old."

Schuyler sniffled, no longer angry at Prince Ramakrishna. Hell, she hadn't been angry with him... she was just upset that he hadn't come to her.

Schuyler took Prince Ramakrishna's hands in hers and gazed into his baby blue eyes. They were so lovely, he was so lovely.

Ramakrishna smiled, happy to hear Schuyler's thoughts again. He was also happy that she wasn't angry with him, but it hurt that she was upset over it.

"I'm sorry," Ramakrishna mouthed. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said, this time loud enough for Thierry, Poppy, and Thea to hear him. He turned his head a little to glance at Thea. "Thank you, Thea Harman."

Thea flashed him a smile. "Anytime, but don't take that too literally," she joked. That got Ramakrishna to smile, which had been what she wanted to begin with. "I guess we should probably go," Thea mumbled as she faced her friends from Circle Daybreak. "I think these two need to talk."

Thierry smiled a knowing smile and then nodded. "We will see you Friday, correct?" Thierry asked as he glanced at Schuyler.

Schuyler nodded. "Yes, I will be there. But uh--do you mind if I bring a guest?"

Thierry shook his head. "I don't mind at all. However, it is up to _you,_" Thierry said, facing Ramakrishna, "Prince Ramakrishna, to decide whether or not you want to join Circle Daybreak. I can't force your hand, but I do suggest that you join us, not just for your safety, but for your soulmate's as well."

"Blessed be," Schuyler whispered as she winked at Thierry, Thea, and Poppy.

All three winked and then whispered, "Blessed be." Then, at super-human speed, Thierry took off with Thea and Poppy following close behind them. Once they had disappeared out of sight, Schuyler faced Ramakrishna, who she had grown to love more every second, but was now upset with.

* * *

It was a quiet walk back to Schuyler's house. It was about noon when one of them decided to start talking. Schuyler was sitting in the center of her bed and Prince Ramakrishna was sitting at the end of her bed.

"I wish you would talk to me," Ramakrishna started, his voice cracking with vulnerability. "You haven't said a word to me since I drank Thea's blood. What's wrong?"

Schuyler lifted her eyes to look at Ramakrishna. He was sitting at the end of her bed, staring at her with his baby blues, which were filled with complete and utter concern for her. They had both changed. Schuyler was now wearing faded blue jeans that brought out her curves(like all of her clothing did) and an emerald green halter top that brought out her eyes. Her charcoal black hair was pulled back into a bun and she still looked as beautiful as before.

Prince Ramakrishna had taken a shower and washed all of the dirt out of his perfect dirty blonde hair, which was messy in a sexy way(the way Schuyler liked it.) He was wearing tan khakis and a plain white t-shirt. He looked as gorgeous as ever and he still had a devastating quality about him that made it hard for Schuyler to keep her distance from him. But she tried.

Schuyler sighed, ready to answer Ramakrishna's question. She owed him that much.

"I guess it just upsets me that you didn't come to me first and tell me that you were thirsty. I couldn't sense it in your thoughts and I can understand why you wanted to hide it from me, but what I don't understand is why you didn't ask me to donate my blood. My so-called mother was a Harman, meaning I have the _same _blood as Thea. I wouldn't mind being your doner."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you," Ramakrishna whispered. "I could never drink your blood, Sky. I would never forgive myself for that."

"But why not?" Schuyler whined. "Do you think my blood is going to taste bad or something because I'm a Redfern?"

Prince Ramakrishna stifled laughter at how ridiculous Schuyler sounded. He couldn't laugh at her, though, so he bit his tongue(not literally.)

"It isn't because you're a Redfern or because I don't think your blood will taste good. It is because I don't want to hurt you, Sky. I don't want to have to drink your blood. I love you too much to let blood lust ruin what has happened between us in the past twenty four hours, or more... or less." He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been around Schuyler, but he guessed that it didn't matter. All that mattered is that he would always remember that he had met his soulmate on All Hallow's Eve.

Schuyler bit down on bottom lip, _hard. _She opened her mouth, revealing the blood that was seeping from her bottom lip. Ramakrishna's heart started racing in his chest. He couldn't drink Schuyler's blood, could he? Wouldn't that be wrong? Well, maybe not.

Ramakrishna crawled to where Schuyler was sitting on the bed. He took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked the blood, all the while Schuyler was writhing in pleasure at the way his tongue caressed her bottom lip. Yes, this had been a very good idea.

_You were right. Your blood does taste like Thea's, only better. _He smiled at her and then finished licking the blood off her lip. But instead of letting him pull away, Schuyler pulled him to where he lowered himself on top of her and the two began kissing one another passionately.

_Tell me how sweet my blood is, _Schuyler's mental voice whispered seductively as Rama's hands began running up her thighs. She moaned.

_Your blood tastes like candy, well, better than candy, actually. I have never tasted anything like it before, _Rama's mental voice whispered, growing weaker as Ramakrishna started to pant.

As if remembering that they needed to breathe, the two came up for air, and the two gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sanchia Schuyler Redfern," Rama whispered aloud, staring into her emerald green eyes, which were burning with passion, and he was sure that his were doing the same.

"I love you, too, Rama. Make love to me," Schuyler whispered, not giving herself enough time to think about it.

"Are you sure?" Ramakrishna asked, not wanting to do anything that Schuyler didn't want to do. He didn't want to hurt her. He would never forgive himself. Schuyler whispered something when she looked at the door and Rama heard a sound that signaled the locking of the door. That was all the answer he needed.

Prince Ramakrishna pressed his lips against Schuyler's, forcefully but gently, and the two entered a world of pure ecstasy.

Oh, young love.

Too bad a million hardships lay ahead.

* * *

**WOOHOO, Chapter three is finished. I hope you liked it. It was messy like this on purpose. Action will most likely appear in chapter four(meaning fights and stuff for those of you whose minds are in the gutter.) It will get better, I promise. This story has just begun and is nowhere near finished.**

**Read and review.  
**

* * *


End file.
